da_icefandomcom-20200222-history
Taiki Kudo
)|height = 172 cm|bloodtype = B|birthplace = Otaru, Hokkaido, Japan|position = Performer Leader|role = dance, write and compose songs, design live tour T-shirts|twitter = @Da_iCE_TAIKI|instagram = @da_ice_taiki|hiragana = くどうたいき|katakana = クドウタイキ|romaji = Kudō Taiki|occupation = dancer, singer-songwriter, composer, producer}} Taiki Kudo (工藤大輝, Kudō Taiki) is a member and the leader of Da-iCE, under avex management inc. agency. He is in Performer line. Biography Taiki was born on June 28, 1987. As a child, he liked playing inside the house, and after that his father was rough on him and told him to go outside more. He liked trying things that he had never done, that's why he became a member of every committee in his elementary school. He was shown to like dancing since he was young. When he entered high school, he went to a studio and met AAA's Nishijima Takahiro there. Nishijima said he would go to Tokyo to join Avex, and so Taiki thought he also wanted to go there. While going to high school, he wrote out applications to many different agencies, and finally he went to Tokyo after graduating high school. There he joined an artist agency. After an acquaintance with an avex staff, who was Da-iCE's founder, he decided to enter avex and join Da-iCE. In Da-iCE, he met Sota and Yudai first, when they were recording a demo of a song. At first, it was easiest for him to get along with Toru because they are at a same age. The age gap between Taiki and Hayate was quite big, but to him, when it comes to dance ability, age doesn't matter.ai-da-ice - TAIKI KUDO: FIRST PHOTOBOOK SOLO INTERVIEW (ENG TRANS) In 2011, he started his solo career under the stage name 'claquepot'. Solo photobooks * 極光 (Kyokkou, Auroral light) (2017) * 彗星 (Suisei, Comet) (2019) Songs co-written for other artists * 「ハプニング (Happening)」- Nissy (AAA Nishijima Takahiro) * 「Double Trouble」- Nissy (AAA Nishijima Takahiro) * 「プラシーボ (Placebo)」- Tensai Bonjin (天才凡人) * 「タピオカミルクティー (Tapioca Milk Tea)」- Wasuta (わーすた) * 「ありふれた幸福 (Arifureta Shukufuku)」- WHITE JAM * 「WE」- α‐X's * 「Hello」- Lilac * 「Agare Agare Summer」- WHITE JAM * 「SUN COMES UP」- GENIC Movies * 闇金ウシジマくん (Yamikin Ushijima-kun) (2012) * ウルトラマンオーブ 絆の力、おかりします! (Ultraman Orb: Kizuna no Chikara, Okarishimasu!) - Cicada Woman, Alien Serpent (2017 - voice actor) Others * Talk About radio (TBS) - host * BS-TBS「TALK ABOUT+」(10:30～11:00 JST on the last Sunday of each month) * AbemaTV「恋する♥週末ホームステイ」(Koisuru - shūmatsu hōmusutei, Love♥Weekend homestay) * 「工藤大輝と偶像音楽論」(Kudo Taiki to Guuzou Ongaku Ron) series on allnightnippon.com - columnist claquepot Overview claquepot is a singer-songwriter, composer and producer that made his debut in 2011. He belongs to avex Entertainment agency, and releases his music under Universal Music Japan's UNIVERSAL SIGMA label. He always hides his face in his music videos and live performances. He said it's because he doesn't want people's first impression of him to be his appearance, but his voice, his songs' melody and lyrics.https://girlswalker.com/archives/83885/ He was known to most people as Taiki's solo career. However, Taiki himself never claimed he is claquepot. Taiki only refers to claquepot as his "twin brother".工藤大輝とビリオン話 Despite that, it can be sure that claquepot is Taiki as they never appeared together and when Taiki was asked about his family, he just said he has a younger brother.では質問に答えるぞよ。 Discography Digital singles Digital EP * 2019.06.28 DEMO Official SNS * Twitter: @claquepot * Instagram: @claquepot_official Trivia * Other than Da-iCE, Taiki also writes songs for other artists. * He has a pierced hole to the left, but he rarely wears earrings. * He is the only Da-iCE member who wasn't a trainee of avex before joining the group. * He is left-handed. * He can play the piano. * He is a neat person. * He is scared of ghost houses. * His nickname "Taikimen" is a combination of his name (Taiki) and the word "ikemen" (which means "handsome"). * He is the most fashionable member in Da-iCE. * Favorite food: prawn, crab, shellfish, yakitori, avocado(Profile) Kudo Taiki - Roll the Da-iCE — LiveJournal * His shoe size is 27.5 cm * Motto: Aimaimoko * He is an otaku and he was claimed to be an 'expert' in anime and idol culture. * He has a diving license. * Along with Hayate, he is a leader of avex photo club (avex写真部, avex shashin-bu). * He has a brother who is 1 year younger than him. * He was the student council's chairman in grade 6. * In secondary school, he was the captain of his school's basketball team. * He is allergic to pollen. References Category:Members Category:Performer line